Willow's Big Book of One-Shots and Challenges
by Carry On My Wayward Willow
Summary: These are my one-shots and all my challenges, I decided to put them all into one book, instead of one per forum. :P
1. Unfair

_It's so unfair,_ Mistlepaw thought. Her sister, Lilypaw had been crippled in an accident that Mistlepaw had narrowly escaped. Everyone had blamed Mistlepaw for her sister's accident, including Lilypaw Lilypaw's legs may be crippled, but Mistlepaw felt like her ego had been crippled.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Mistlepaw looked up to see Perchstar on top of the highrock. Lilypaw sat beside her, her beautiful tortoiseshell coat groomed to perfection. _I bet she took an hour grooming her pelt, and another climbing onto the highrock. She has the time, all she does is bask in sunlight and demand prey._

"Lilypaw has worked hard to earn the title of a ThunderClan warrior," Perchstar announced to the eager faces below." _She has?_ Thought Mistlepaw. _All she ever did was be lazy, even before her accident._

"Lilypaw, though you cannot use your hind legs, your spirit has never dampened. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Lilypaw said, her voice clear and strong.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from this moment on, you will be know as Lilypetal," Perchstar said.

Everyone lifted their heads to call her name into the bright cerulean sky. Everyone except Mistlepaw, who stared at her sister with cold eyes. Lilypetal noticed Mistlepaw's cold gaze, her gaze shifted uncomfortably.

 _We used to be so close,_ Mistlepaw thought in frustration. _Then she told everyone that it was my fault she was crippled, she knows that's not true, I happened to be leaving the rabbit hole in front of her, I had just_ _got out when it collapsed. She knows that!_

Cats ran up to Lilypaw, trying to be the first to congratulate her. Mistlepaw turned to see her menter next to her.

"Go and congratulate her," Maplefrost growled lightly, nudging her.

"Why can't you believe me?" Mistlepaw wailed.

"Because she is the crippled one," Maplefrost growled.

"Whatever," Mistlepaw grumbled. She padded over to Lilypetal. Lilypetal's eyes filled with regret when she saw her sister.

"You know I didn't do it," Mistlepaw whispered, and turned her back on Lilypetal, padding away.

"Mistlepaw! I want you to bring your sister with Reedlight down to the lake," the deputy, Ripplestorm said. Lilypetal headed over, dragging herself. Reedlight was the only cat that was nice to Mistlepaw, the only cat that believed her.

The walked down to the lake, and by the gorge, when Lilypetal gasped and fell over.

"I'll get Petalgaze," Reedlight said, dashing off.

Once Lilypetal could breathe again, Mistlepaw said, "We were close as kits, Lilypetal, what happened now?"  
Lilypetal looked away. "You know exactly what happened, but you'll never admit it, you love being in the spotlight." When Lilypetal didn't answer, Mistlepaw got down in her face. "YOU RUINED ME," she yelled.

"Mistlepaw, I'm sorry," Lilypetal said.

"You'll never be sorry enough for me," Mistlepaw said.

"Mistle-," Lilypetal began.

"I'll show you unfair, sister," Mistlepaw spat. And with that, she looked down the gorge.

"Don't Mistlepaw, killing me will only make things worse," Lilypetal said.

"Lilypetal, everyone would blame me if you died anyway, even if you had not been with me, and another cat had been monitoring me at all times," Mistlepaw said. "Come closer, Lilypetal," Mistlepaw said.

"Why?" Lilypetal asked.

"Because, this is how I forgive you," Mistlepaw said. Lilypetal shuffled closer. "Put your paw on my chest," Mistlepaw said. Lilypetal obeyed. As soon as she did, Mistlepaw leaned backwards, falling into the gorge.

 **Lilypetal's POV:**

Lilypetal watched her sister fall, shocked. She heard cats running up behind her. Shakily, she turned around. "Th-this is not what it seems," Lilypetal stuttered.

"Oh, then what happened?" Reedlight asked, accusation in his voice.

"She committed suicide," Lilypetal said. Petalgaze, the medicine cat stood behind him.

"We'll take this up with Perchstar, shall we?" Petalgaze said sharply. _Perchstar is a noble leader, she'll understand. She must!_ Lilypetal thought. They walked back to camp in silence, Reedflame was clearly upset.

 **Back at camp…**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," Perchstar's called, her voice ringing in the gorge. Cats gathered below, seeming shocked that Lilypetal was up on the rock again. "Petalgaze has something to say."

"All is not what it seems," cats looked up, intrigued. "Today, I was fetching medicine cat supplies for Lilypetal, and when I came to the gorge, where she was, I saw her push Mistlepaw into the gorge." Cats gasped at the black and white medicine cat's words.

"Mistlepaw later spoke to me," Petal gaze said. "She said that she was never at fault for Lilypetal's accident, and, Lilypetal had indeed killed her."

"How do we know that Mistlepaw isn't lying," Timberclaw, a cat that Lilypetal was considering as a mate, said.

"She is a StarClan warrior, and Mousepaw, Lilypetal and Mistlepaw's brother, confirmed it," Petalgaze said. _Mousepaw?_ Lilypetal thought. _Why?_ Her brother had been killed on a ThunderPath. She decided that maybe this was her punishment for treating Mistlepaw horribly.

"Tonight, we will mourn the loss of Mistlepaw, and drive the traitor from our clan," Perchstar called out.

Cats ran at Lilypetal, attacking her. Timberclaw fought against them, giving Lilypetal only just enough to escape.

Timberclaw died from his wounds, and no clan would take Lilypetal. No clan wanted to take a monster in. She lived alone, and died alone, always guilty for what she did.


	2. Redtail's Second Life

**Alright, this challenge was "Once Again," for BirchClan, it was about Redtail's reincarnation. Enjoy!**

 **~Willow (Perch _paw_ mod of BirchClan)**

"Thank you StarClan, this is a great honor. Being able to have a second shot at life is... Amazing... Even if I barely have any memories," Redtail said.

"Lap from the pool, and you will start your reincarnation," Bramblestar whispered. Redtail lapped from the pool.

"Redkit! Redkit!" Redkit opened his eyes to his his sister, Sorrelkit staring at him.  
"Bleh! You woke me up," he grumbled.

"It's sunhigh and I'm bored," Sorrelkit whined.

"Whatever, what do you want to play?" Redkit asked his sister.

"Hmm, how about mouse and warrior," Sorrelkit squealed.

"Only if you're the mouse," Redkit growled.

"I'm _always_ the mouse," Sorrelkit whined.

"No you're not, remember that time when _I_ was the mouse, and you didn't catch me once," Redkit said. He received a glare from Sorrelkit in response..

"Whatever, now will you be the mouse?" Sorrelkit asked.

"No," Redkit said. A pair of blue eyes watched them shyly. "Rainkit, do you-," but his words were wasted as his pale silver tabby sister darted away. "What is with her?"

"I don't know, but she freaks me out," Sorrelkit murmured darkly. The two siblings stood together, puzzled on why their freak sister was so skittish. She had spoke to them only a few times, always looking away scaredly. She only spoke to Emberkit, Squirrelleap's kit.

(Four Moons Later…)

"Emberpaw, Emberpaw, Emberpaw!" The clan called out. Emberkit raised his head in pride, and puffed out his chest.

"Emberpaw!" Redkit could only just hear his sister's soft voice from where she was sitting at the back of the crowd. When he turned his head, and made eye contact, Rainkit flinched away.

The clan crowded around Emberpaw, but Redkit obserseved that Rainkit held back.

"Congratulations Emberpaw," Redkit told his old denmate. Emberpaw merely nodded, and inched towards Rainkit.

The silver tabby kit ran up to him.

"Good job," she whispered, emotion in her voice. "I-I'll miss you."

"I'll be waiting for you, I'll make a nest for you, and line it with feathers." Rainkit purred. Redkit had never heard her say so much.

"Rainkit," he began, she looked at him with large blue eyes, cowering against Emberpaw, and darting away.

Sorrelkit walked up behind him. Redkit looked at her, slightly hurt at Rainkit's fear towards him.

"Why can't I have a normal sister?" Sorrelkit moaned. Redkit understood, he too wished that Rainkit wasn't so scared of them.

Later that night, Sorrelkit and Redkit settled in to sleep. Rainkit slept in the corner, away from everyone else. Redkit approached her cautiously. For once, she didn't run away, but she did back up quite a bit.

"Rainkit, why are you so scared of me?" She hissed wildly. "I'm your brother, I'm not going to hurt you."

He received another hiss, and small but sharp claws on his nose. Nose stinging, and feeling hurt inside, Redkit returned to his nest.

(One Moon Later…)

Redkit stood atop the great rock, next to Sorrelkit. Rainkit had freaked when they had tried to get her up here, so she and Emberpaw sat at the foot of the rock.

"Sorrelkit, until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be known as Sorrelpaw," Deerstar began. "Shineleaf, I trust you to pass down the ways of a medicine cat to this young cat." Redkit stared at his sister, _She is a medicine cat?_

"Redkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw, StarClan honors your bravery and courage." Redpaw wondered who he would get for a mentor. "Greenclaw, I trust you to pass your skill onto this young cat."

"Last but not least, Rainkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, I name you Rainpaw, Ryeleap has promised to teach you all he knows."

Sorrelpaw and Redpaw touched noses with their mentors, and, quite surprisingly, Rainpaw reluctantly did the same. Ryeleap seemed pretty surprised.

(One Moon Later…)

"No Sorrelpaw! That's tansy, _this_ is yarrow," Shineleaf snapped. Redpaw, who was passing by, stopped to listen.

"It's not my fault they're identical," Sorrelpaw growled indignantly.

"They're not! They smell completely different," Shineleaf hissed.

"Maybe I'm not suited to be a medicine cat," Sorrelpaw wailed, and marched out of the den, shooting a glare at Redpaw as she went. He hurried to catch up with his sister.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"She thinks someone else is more suited for medicine cat than I am," she wailed.

"Why?" he asked gently.

"Someone is organizing the herbs, and making leaf wraps at night, and I made the mistake of telling her it wasn't me, not like she'd believe me anyways," Sorrelpaw howled. "The only thing _I'm_ good at is fighting practice!"

"Then go talk to Deerstar, and ask to switch to being a warrior," Redpaw instructed.

"Will you come with me?" She asked nervously.

"Of course," he said. He followed his sister into Deerstar's den.

"What is it?" Deerstar asked.

"I-I was won-wondering if I cou-could train as a warr-warrior," Sorrelpaw stuttered, clearly daunted by the task of speaking in front of the leader. An orange tom walked up behind them.

"Actually, Rainpaw wanted to know if she could be a medicine cat too," Emberpaw said. Rainpaw nodded from behind him.

"I already know a lot about herbs," Rainpaw spoke softly, not even stuttering in front of the leader.

"I guess it could work…" Doestar said, clearly doubtful. Rainpaw's gaze lit up.

(A Long Time Later…)

"Rainfeather's an _awesome_ medicine cat," Sorrelpelt's kit, Bouncepaw said.

"Yeah, she was so nice, and now my scratches feel much better," his sister Featherpaw agreed.

"Apparently, she was shy once," Bouncepaw said. Like, cats couldn't even speak to her!"

Redclaw purred, his sister had come a long way. She was no longer the scared medicine cat.

A lot had happened from the time that Sorrelpelt and Redclaw had become warriors. There was another new warrior named Foxclaw, who Redclaw worried about having too much ambition is his heart. Redclaw feared for Sorrelpelt, she was still recovering eight moons after birthing her kits.

She had some sort of sickness that the medicine cats were trying their best to heal, but had never seen before.

Redclaw knew in his heart that her life would not last much longer.

That was not the only thing troubling his mind though, ThunderClan had recently battled windClan, and Redclaw has accidentally caused the death of a WindClan she-cat named Doespring.

Since then, Redclaw not only thought that he may die of guilt, but he also feared that Foxclaw would kill him for it. The russet warrior had been very angry when the she-cat had died.

Suddenly a blur of orange came out of nowhere, and launched himself at Redclaw, Redclaw could do nothing to stop it, except watch, and Foxclaw's claws flew for his throat. Redclaw was feeling dizzy.

"This is revenge," the russet tom whispered in Redclaw's ear. "For killing my mother Doespring."

"Funny," Redclaw managed to spit back. "I was just thinking about how you looked like you wanted to kill me."

"Funny?" The tom growled back. "You killed Doespring, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" By now cats realized what was going on, and attacked Foxclaw. Redclaw watched through bleary eyes, as Foxclaw fought like ten warriors of TigerClan.

Shineleaf and Rainfeather rushed to him. "Hold on, Redclaw," his sister whispered.

"You-you have come a long way Rainfeather," he gasped. "I remember when you were scared of me." Rainfeather purred. "Goodbye," he rasped.

"Don't go," Rainfeather and Shinefur pleaded. At that very moment, Redclaw remembered back when he was Redtail, he remembered being killed by Tigerclaw, a clanmate. But he also remembered serving under Bluestar, training him first apprentice, Dustpelt. What a great cat Dustpelt was. He remembered playing with Spottedleaf and Willowpelt. He remembered hi mate, Brindleface, how much he loved her. His mother and father, Swiftbreeze and Adderfang. He had enjoyed watching his daughters, Sandstorm and Ferncloud, and his son, Ashfur, along with his foster son Cloudtail.

With the exception of Ashfur, his kits were great, he remembered being proud of them from StarClan when they did great things. He remembered fighting the Dark Forest, when his daughter died. And lastly, he remembered waiting for what seemed like forever to be reincarnated. That was when Redtail's spirit left his body, and let him be his own cat.

Redclaw went to StarClan as himself, not Redtail. Foxclaw was driven out, and a few moons later, Redclaw retrieved Sorrelpelt, bringing her back to StarClan.

 **Somewhat happy? Bittersweet? Anyways,**

 **R &R,**

 **Willow**


	3. Died too Young

**A/N: So this is a poem about a cat that died too young, try to guess who it is. It was a challenge for Rescue Pet Lover's forum, SunnyClan.**

Crimson on thistles,

Loomed over the clan,

The wind did whistle,

The snow did blow,

Mother ushered us away,

Into the snowy night,

She told us it would be okay,

She told us not to fear,

Our legs were shivering,

Numb with cold,

Pink noses quivering,

Cold as ice,

She let us stop,

We lay down,

My consciousness dropped,

Breath slowing,

Yearning for warmth,

My spirit going,

It's okay,

It's warm here,

Even though I've gone away,

I'll still be with you,

Everyday,

I am safe here,

I can say,

By your sister's side,

Happy and warm,

Though your life,

Has been a dark storm,

Mother, mother, do not mourn,

I'm sure someday,

We will meet again,

Where the branches don't sway,

With dark strong winds,

But don't get eager,

Your death date must rescind,

You still have a life,

You still have a destiny,

You must save the clan,

You must make history,

But when it's time,

I'll be right here,

You will be mine,

I'll be waiting,

In StarClan forever...

 **A/N Okay, so how did you like it? I'll tell all of you who it is later.**


	4. All Grown Up

**This is the Final Request challenge for BirchClan, go check it out, we're a new forum ;D**

 **~Willow (Perchkit of BirchClan)**

Oak! NO!" Flower yowled to her dying brother, a crimson pool forming around his many wounds. "Take Moth-th, go to the c-clans..." Oak whispered weakly, the life fading from his battered body. With a small shudder and a meek cough, he took his final breath. Moth and Flower exchanged somber looks, and after minutes of silence, Moth spoke "Flower, I know that you hate the clans, but we must honor Oak's command. And even if we don't go there, then we should get moving. They will be back soon..."

"Is he really..?" Moth asked, not wanting to say 'dead'.

"I'm afraid so…" Flower said, swallowing hard. She remembered back to the days when she and Oak would prance around together, happily playing.

She remembered her mother, Rose. Rose had also died at the claws of this rogue group. Alder, Flower's father had been killed by clan cats, therefore, Flower hated clan cats.

The rouges were trying to take everything from Flower, because she didn't join their group, and become mates with a cat named Stone. Moth was all she had.

Moth was Flower's half-sister of only seven moons. Flower was constantly worrying that Moth would get hurt. She was too small to defend herself properly.

Flower had alway had a bit of bitterness towards Moth, because Moth's father, Pebble, was the mate Rose had taken only a moon after Alder's death.

Moth still mattered to Flower though, any sister was a good sister.

"Should we go to the clans like Oak asked?" Moth asked carefully.

"Well, I either disrespect my brother's memory, or my father's," Flower grumbled at the hard choice.

"We should listen to Oak, he always knew the best thing to do," Moth suggested.

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE MY FATHER DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU," Flower screamed. Moth shrugged uncomfortably.

"Maybe that's true, maybe I think that your father provoked them," Moth dared to say.

"YOU! I SWEAR-," Flower began yelling.

"I think that they are good cats, I'm going to join them, even if you refuse," the golden tabby snapped. Flower glared at Moth. Oak would've wanted her to look after Moth, but she couldn't let Moth push her around like that…

"No, you're not," Flower snapped.

"What's going to stop me? Moth dared to ask.

"Me," Flower said simply. "You wouldn't leave your sister, your protector."

"I think you have that backwards," Moth said simply.

"How would you eat?" Flower snapped.

"I would hunt," Moth stated.

"Cats would attack you," Flower growled.

"I would defend myself," Moth said.

"Then go," Flower said, knowing Moth wouldn't do it. To her surprise, Moth turned around, and stalked away. Shocked, Flower froze, and then followed her. Flower walked by a riverbed, creeping behind Moth. Moth scented the air, Flower was afraid that Moth had scented her, but Moth didn't react.

 _She can't even scent right,_ thought Flower. Surprisingly enough, Moth's eyes darted to a mouse underneath a root, and she crouched down in a perfect hunter's crouch.

 _I bet she'll miss it,_ Flower thought, but Moth landed straight on top of it, killing it instantly. Moth looked around, and called "Flower, I can smell you, just come out and i'll share." Flower waited a few seconds before stepping out of the bushes.

"I guess I was wrong, you've grown up quite a bit. Moth purred happily.

"To the clans then? " She asked.

"To the clans," Flower murmured reluctantly.

"Moth, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mothpaw," Birchstar began. "Softwind, I trust you to pass on your wisdom to this young cat, and welcome her as a warrior of ShadowClan." Mothpaw jumped up and down in her excitement. All eyes turned to the calico next to her. "Flower, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Flower's voice rang loud and clear, with no regret.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on, you will be known as Flowerflight."

"Flowerflight, Mothpaw, Flowerflight, Mothpaw," the clan cheered, their voices echoing throughout the territory, as they ran to congratulate the new and apprentice.

At that moment, Flower felt a pelt press against her, and another. Twining tails with her, but she couldn't see them. Suddenly, the scent of her Alder, Rose, and Oak came upon her. She heard Alder say, "I am proud of you. I provoked the clan cats."

Oak and Rose chimed in with, "we love, and we will _always_ be there for you."

Epilogue: Mothpaw becomes Mothshine, and has two kits, Oakkit and Willowkit. Flowerflight has a loving mate, Adderstorm. Her kits are Rosekit, Alderkit, and Pebblekit. They live happy lives.

 **Woah... Did I just have a happy ending? Impossible!**


	5. Disaster

**This is the first challenge for MeowMix1028's forum, BirchClan. We don't have many cats, so join, at** **forum/BirchClan/184491/**. **I am Perchkit, a moderator.**

"Featherpaw, come here," Emberstar called in his deep voice. Featherpaw bounced up like a kit about to become an apprentice. Her soft white fur groomed to perfection. "Falconclaw, has Featherpaw trained hard to master the ways of the warrior code? Has she proven herself ready to take the honor of the title warrior?"

"Yes, and yes, she is more than ready to become a warrior," Falconclaw said earnestly, to Featherpaw's relief.

"Good, Featherpaw," he said, turning to her once more. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even, at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said as solemnly as she could, but her voice squealed like a kit.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Featherpaw, you will now be known as Featherclaw, StarClan honor your bravery and courage."

"Featherclaw, Featherclaw, Featherclaw," the clan called. Her brother, Molepaw was one of the first to call her name. She loved him so much, he never got jealous, it seemed. She hopped down gracefully.

"Nice job, Feather _claw,"_ Falconclaw said happily to his former apprentice.

"Featherclaw! You're a warrior," Featherclaw's mother, Daisyfoot squealed. Featherclaw nodded, and squeezed her way out of the crowd.

"Molepaw," she yelled in joy to her brother.

"Hi," he said. "N-nice job." He responded, sadness in his eyes.

"It'll be your turn next," Featherclaw said. "That's a promise." He looked at her with a dark gaze. "Cheer up," she called. "It's a beautiful day!" She launched herself at his.

"Ugh, you're so heavy," he gasped. Purring like a kit, she leaned back and pounced on his exposed belly. He nipped at her scruff. They continued until they were both lying on their backs, gasping for breath.

"Tomorrow, let's go on a patrol together, and work on getting you fit to be a warrior," she purred.

"Together," he echoed dreamily.

"Let's go back to our dens, the sun is setting," she called. They walked side by side, until they arrived at the apprentices den.

"I-I guess we're not sleeping in the same den tonight," Molepaw said, his voice cracking. Featherclaw's heart ached for him.

"No more talking late at night," he whispered. "No other apprentices."

"You'll be in the warriors den soon," Featherclaw said.

"It won't be the same, though," he whispered. Featherclaw stared at him sadly.

"Goodnight, Molepaw," she said.

"Goodnight, Featherclaw," he echoed. Featherclaw walked back to her den.

"Over there," Daisyfoot whispered, pointing to a nest in the corner lined with feathers. Featherclaw lay in her nest, unable to sleep, lonely as ever without her brother to chat with.

She tried hard to close her blue eyes, and eventually she fell into a light sleep.

A mole sat under a root, nibbling on seed. She tensed her muscles, and prepared to pounce. She leaped, and landed on the mole, killing it. She turned around to see Icefall, a fellow warrior.

"Look," she said, her voice slurred and dreamy.

"You- you…" she said in a sharp voice. Featherclaw looked back to see that they mole was Molepaw. Horror corsed through her. What had she done?

Featherclaw flung open her eyes, disturbing Icefall as she went. She ran into the apprentice den, but Molepaw wasn't there. She needed to find him.

She ran through the briar, thorns lashing at her face, until she stumbled in a clearing.

"No," she whispered. "NO!" In the middle of the clearing, there was a dead dark brown cat, and a fox. Molepaw was dead.

Featherclaw flung herself at the fox, fury burning inside of her. She bit at it, blood filling her mouth. She drove it away, screeching angrily.

Once it was gone, she could feel her pulse inside her ear, booming like thunder. Her muscles shook, and she felt like her heart was broken beyond repair. Molepaw was the clueless, yet funny tom that she loved more than anything.

She and Molepaw had been exceptionally close to each other. They were always confiding in one another, but now, he was, dead…

It felt like she had been thrown into an icy river, plunged in, submerging deep below the surface, the woods were oddly quiet, and she could feel ringing in her ears.

She stood there, horrified, not bothering to move. She tried to breath evenly, but her breath was too ragged. She didn't lick the blood off her claws, or her pretty white fur.

A patrol with Emberstar, Icefall, and Leafheart, the deputy arrived.

"What happened, we heard fighting, and…" Leafheart's sentence trailed off as he saw dead Molepaw.

"You- you," Icefall stuttered. "You killed him!" She howled.

"I d-didn't" Featherclaw sobbed, she felt horrible, her brother had just died, and now cats were accusing her of murder.

"Don't deny it when there is is blood on your teeth," Emberstar said.

"Why would I kill my own brother? It was a fox," she wailed.

"I does smell like fox," Emberstar said.

"Wait, is that Molepaw's fur in her claws?" Leafheart asked, prying away a tuft of brown fur.

"Please be reasonable," she pleaded, "we were play-fighting last night, that's what it's from. I had to drive away a fox!"

"She must have used fox-dung," Leafheart told Emberstar.

"Leave." That was all Emberstar said, his cold eyes full of menace.

"But-," Featherclaw began.

"Leave!" Emberstar boomed. Featherclaw lingered for a second or two, before turning tail and fleeing.

(Moons Later…)

Sorrowful eyes gazed out into the pale sunset. Featherclaw sat hunched, her once-soft and sweet white fur now lay ragged around her shoulders. Deep in her gut, she felt the sinking, burning feeling of having been framed. She had dug her own grave, making it too deep to escape, she now realized. No one had framed her, except herself…

 **Hope you liked it...**

 **R &R**

 **~Willow**


	6. Blind and Deaf

**Okay, this is my third one. It's about a kit being blind and deaf, I got the perspective of the leader.**

I'm sorry..." Poolheart, the medicine cat said in a calm, gentle voice. "But... I'm afraid that your kit is blind and deaf." The medicine cat dipped her head down and set a moon old kit at the Willowstep's paws.

She waved a paw in front of the kit's open eyes, he did not respond. She spoke kind words to the kit, but he didn't even look up. The heartbroken mother just went to sleep, tail curled around the kit.

Cinderstar sighed quietly, she could relate, her first litter had a little deaf kit named Fursekit, he had caught greencough and died…

Luckily her second litter had given her three healthy kits, Rushtail, Pondsplash, and Leafpetal.

"Perhaps it would be best in you left," Poolheart said.

"Of course," Cinderstar dipped her head respectfully and left the den. It was night, the moon cast a brilliant glow on the ThunderClan camp. She padded to her den, and settled down in her soft nest.

As she closed her eyes, she woke in the territory of her ancestors. She was greeted by a light tabby ginger she-cat with stars in her fur.

"Fernstar!" She cried happily. "Mother!"

"Yes my dear," the cat replied.

"Poor Willowstep, her kit is deaf _and_ blind," Cinderstar mewed.

"Oh my kit, you have such a complicated life," Fernstar said.

"Where is father?" Cinderstar asked.

"Right here," Cedarclaw said.

"Can you just tell me what I should do?" Cinderstar pleaded her parents.

"Oh, my precious, you have to decide that for yourself," Fernstar whispered.

"But m-," Cinderstar began, feeling like a kit again.

"No Cinderstar, but-,"Cinderstar felt a paw poking her, and the dream began to fade. Cinderstar awoke in her nest.

"Finally," Poolheart grumbled, "I was beginning to think that you were dead."

"So kind, Poolheart," Cinderstar grumbled. "I was in the middle of an important dream. Poolheart looked at her like she was crazy, and shrugged.

"Willowstep's naming her kits," Poolheart said.

"Oh!" Cinderstar followed Poolheart into the nursery. The grey tabby she-cat was looking lovingly at her kit, despite the little calico's disabilities.

"This one is Maplekit," she said, pointing to a golden she-cat. "Cloudkit," the gestured to her small longhaired tom. "And Dewkit," she said, pointing to the blind and deaf kit.

"Lovely names," Cinderstar said.

"I will love Dewkit to the core, I don't care if she's deaf or blind."

"Of course," Cinderstar said earnestly. "Where is Rowanstorm?"

"He doesn't care about his kits," Willowstep said bitterly. "He thinks that Dewkit is a waste of space."

"He's wrong," that was all that Cinderstar could think of to say.

"What will her future be like?" Willowstep inquired.

"I don't really know," Cinderstar said sadly.

"I can train her to be a warrior," Willowstep said.

"She won't be able to hear or see commands on the battlefield," Cinderstar argued.

"Then she won't go into battle," Willowstep pushed back.

"She has to," Cinderstar snapped, annoyed at the queen's determination.

"Says who?" Willowstep asked, shooting a ferocious glare at Cinderstar.

"Perhaps you two should discuss this later," Poolheart interjected. Cinderstar nodded and left. She thought to herself, _she can't be a warrior, she could be an elder?_ In her head, Cinderstar knew that Willowstep would never agree to that. Willowstep wanted her kit to be a warrior, _but that's impossible,_ she thought.

She knew that Dewkit would not become a warrior.

(Two moons later…)

Cinderstar walked into the clearing, searching for a nice plump squirrel. She ate greedily. She had been stressing about a recent attack from WindClan. A mossball flew across the clearing, hitting Cinderstar smack in the face.

"Oh no! Look what you did," Cloudkit whispered anxiously to his sister.

"I-I'm sorry," Maplekit said.

"It's okay kits, why don't you go hear a story from Flightfoot," she suggested. They ran off to go visit the old elder. Cinderstar quickly finished up her squirrel. She hadn't had time to think about Dewkit, and she wanted to go see her.

She walked into the nursery. Dewkit was curled up on her mother's flank, eyes closed. She was small and fluffy, and very cute.

"Hi," Willowstep said, her eyes brimming with happiness.

"Dewkit's very cute," Cinderstar said.

"I know. She may not be allowed to be a warrior, but I will look after her with the elders," Willowstep said.

"Thank you," Cinderstar said, breathing a sigh of relief that Willowstep wasn't going to push her to make Dewkit a warrior. "Thank you."

 **Another happy ending? What is WRONG with me?**

 **R &R**

 **~Willow**


	7. Death Sentence

**So this was about a cat who had wings, but I twisted it, hope you like it.**

 **~Willow (Perchpaw of BirchClan) BTW: We need more members, so come and join.**

"Look at them," a new mother purred. "Aren't they wonderful?" The father purred, delighted, but then his eyes widened in shock. "Th-this one has wings!"

Bramble looked down at her only son, indeed he had had what looked like a crow's wing. The other one appeared to be hidden in the feathers. Falcon reached down to touch the wing. Bramble swatted him paw away.

"Don't disturb him," she whispered.

"I'll get Scourge, he will be pleased to see such power within BloodClan," Falcon purred, an left the den. Bramble looked at her kits, prepare names for them. The winged one was going to be Flight, and his grey siblings were going to be Dawn and Smoke.

Bramble's thoughts were disturbed when a small black tom walked in. "Scourge," he said to the tom, dipping her head respectfully. Scourge said nothing and walked over to Flight. He prodded the wing, and it moved away from the little kit.

"He HAS no wings," Scourge growled. "This is nothing but a crow's wing." Falcon gasped, and horror weighed down Bramble's stomach. No wonder it had been confusing when the orange kit had black wings.

"I will kill this kit," Scourge roared.

"Please-," Falcon began.

"No! You tricked me!" Scourge lunged for the kit, but Falcon stepped in his way. Scourge killed Falcon faster that you could say 'mouse'.

"No!" Bramble screamed. "Please, give him two moons to live, and then i'll throw him in the river and let him drown," Bramble cried.

"Fine," Scourge said. "Two moons."

Scourge turned sharply, Bramble wailed for her lost mate. She renamed Flight, Sharp, because he couldn't fly.

* * *

"Dawn, Smoke, can I play too?" Sharp asked carefully.

"No," Dawn hissed. "Mama's boy!" Bramble coddled Sharp, so the other kits were jealous, they all called him mama's boy.

"Dawn, it's not my fault mama coddles-," he began.

"No Sharp," Dawn hissed. "Go away."

"Yeah Sharp, aside from mama, no one likes you," Smoke hissed.

"Kits! Don't bully Sharp, go back to the den," Bramble growled.

"Aw, but mama-," Dawn started.

"No Dawn," Bramble hissed. The two grey kits padded back to the den. "Sharp," Bramble said once they had left, her voice unusually quiet. "You know the story about when we thought you had wings, right?"

"Yes ma," Sharp said in his little kit voice.

"Well, Scourge tried to kill you, and Falcon, your dad, saved you by taking the blow."

"Okay," Sharp said, wondering why she was telling him.

"He could have killed you, but he didn't," she said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I made him a promise."

"What promise?"

"When you reached two moons, i'd drown you." Sharp realized what his mother was saying, and horror took over.

"Y-you wouldn't," he said.

"I have no choice, try to swim away, okay? It's going to be fine."

"Are we ready?" Came a sharp growl from behind them. Bramble just nodded and walked Sharp down to the river bank.

Scourge shoved Sharp to the edge roughly.

"Do it," he snapped at Bramble, who waited a bit. "Do it!" He screamed. Sharp felt his mother's paw push him, and he fell in. There was a loud splash when he hit the water, followed by silence. The water was freezing, Sharp felt like he couldn't move. He lashed his paw unward in a final attempt, and, miraculously, his paw landed on a hard object, she pulled upward, and pulled himself onto a log.

"What? Why is he still alive?" Scourge shrieked at the sight of Sharp. Bramble looked relieved and happy. "You idiot she-cat, you planned it out."

"I-I didn't- It was only luck," Bramble said.

"Yes you did, you stupid she-cat," he howled. Sharp was tempted to close his eyes, but he didn't.

"Die!" He leapt at her, attacking her. He killed her quickly, almost shredding her. Sharp whimpered as the victorious Scourge tossed her body into the river.

Sharp looked away, scared stiff, clinging to the log. Slowly, he and his mother's body drifted down the river.

Sharp was scarred to the heart. He had watched his mother die. The log turned over, knocking Sharp into the raging river.

* * *

"Jack! Over here! I found something!" The orange kittypet lumbered over to his friend.

"What is it, Puck?" Jack asked curiously.

"I think it's a kit," Puck said.

"He looks cold," Jack said, pitying the young tom.

"Is he breathing?" Puck asked.

"I think so," Jack said.

"I'll take him to my twolegs," Puck said, grabbing the young tom and running up the street. Puck pawed at the door, and meowed, pleading his twolegs to open the door. When it became evident that he'd have to wait, Puck licked the little cat's fur the wrong way to warm him up.

"C'mon little guy," Puck said to the kitten. Soon the kitten opened his eyes weakly. Puck's twoleg's opened the door.

Puck grabbed the kitten by his scruff, and brought him inside. The male twoleg took the kitten and wrapped him up in soft pelts.

Later that evening the kitten walked up to Puck. "Hello," Puck said.

"Hi," the kitten responded. "I'm Sharp."

"Well, the twolegs are calling you Scotch," he told the walking furball. Scotch closed his eyes, happy to be safe and warm.

 **Hope you liked it, come and join.**

 **~Willow**


	8. Living Two Lives

**A/N Eh, the first came out in code... -.- Anywhoo, this is a challenge, it was supposed to be drabble-y, but I made it action packed, so yeah, sorry Winter and Feather... Last challenge was about Mosskit. Oh! and this is a challenge for the Night Stalkers forum! They are sooo nice, and I highly recommend you join them!**

"Swipe, duck, jump!" Gooseclaw's calls echoed throughout the dark forest. Snowleap swiped at Mallowpaw, and duck from his swipe back. He braced himself to jump, but he felt a stinging blow on his leg, and he knew Mallowpaw had hit him.

"Are you incompetent? I said jump, you mousebrain!" Snowleap knew better than to argue with his mentor.

"Alright, try it again," Mallowpaw's dark forest mentor, a she-cat named Darkstep slid out of the shadows. This time I'll beat him, Snowleap thought. Mallowpaw was very muscular, but not too agile.

Snowleap and Mallowpaw circled each other like wolves, about to tear each other apart. Mallowpaw's muscles tensed, Snowleap braced himself, the 'paw easily gave away what he was going to do.

Mallowpaw's back leg muscles bunched as he launched himself at Snowleap, who quickly sidestepped. Mallowpaw skidded to the ground, with a soft groan.

"Take advantage of him!" Gooseclaw called out, claws raking into the earth. Snowleap didn't need to be told twice, he pushed the paw to the ground again.

Staring into Mallowpaw's cold green eyes, he let the apprentice up, fixing him a fierce glare, which he inevitably returned.

"That's enough for today," Gooseclaw told the rivals. Snowleap regretfully knew that he must return to ThunderClan camp.

"Wake up, it's nearly sunhigh!" Snowleap blinked his eyes open to see his brother, Wolfclaw. Wolfclaw's mate, who Snowleap had wanted for himself, Blossomclaw stood beside him.

Snowleap stood up, glaring at his brother, the two didn't really get along, ever since the Blossomclaw incident. He shoved his way past Wolfclaw, wishing he was back in the dark forest, where, at least he was accepted.

"Someday you'll have to forgive me," Wolfclaw yowled after him. Snowleap continued to ignore his brother as he stumbled out of camp.

A squirrel chattered obnoxiously in a tree, Snowleap crouched down. He knew that he could catch it, if he used the tree-climbing skills that Gooseclaw had taught him.

He leapt with all the power he could, pulling himself onto the first branch. The squirrel, alarmed, climbed higher than him, but Snowleap followed until he could grab the squirrel's tail, he was very reckless, swinging from the branch holding on by only one paw.

An idea struck him, and he let go of the squirrel, leaping nimbly from branch to branch as it fell.

It resulted in a clean kill, a simple broken neck, Snowleap shuddered, knowing that the squirrel could have been him, had he not been hanging onto the branch tighter. He picked up the squirrel, and brought it to the elders.

A golden tabby she-cat, by the name of Sunpelt, ran up to him. "Did you hear the news?" Snowleap shook his head. "Blossomclaw is expecting Wolfclaw's kits!" Snowleap flexed his claws, angrily, as the dumb cat babbled on.

He brought his kill to the elders, laying it out for them, they hardly thanked him, eating hungrily.

Snowleap used the opportunity to sneak into the warriors den, away from the commotion.

He needed to escape, so he settled down in the nest.

"Someday you're going to get hurt there," Wolfclaw said. Snowleap raised him head, only just realizing that his brother had followed him in.

"I don't care, I'm accepted there, unlike here," Snowleap growled.

"I'm sorry," Wolfclaw whispered quietly."I don't care, if you really were, Blossomclaw would be expecting my kits," Snowleap growled. Wolfclaw just gazed at him sadly, and left the den.

"Finally, a little peace and quiet," Snowleap said, but truly, he missed the days when he and his brother got along.

He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep, the dark forest could be too fierce sometimes, he knew that some cat could die in training, and it could very easily be him, but it was his only escape, where he was accepted, it was like a whole world that belonged to him, but what if his clanmates found out? He would surely be exiled. And where would he go when he died, the Dark Forest or StarClan?

Sleep soon overwhelmed him, and he woke in the Dark Forest. "Back so soon, eh?"

"G-Gooseclaw," he stuttered. "I-I'm not quite sure about-," Gooseclaw didn't let him finish.

"I've arranged for you to fight Mallowpaw tonight," he told Snowleap, who flexed his claws on the damp forest floor.

Right on que, the dark ginger tabby tom stalked into the clearing. "Ready to lose?" He sneered, smugly.

Gooseclaw shot Snowleap a glare, Snowleap knew that if he lost, he would be taunted by Darkclaw for moons. "I'm not doing this for you, or your stinkin' forest," Snowleap said. Gooseclaw recoiled in shock.

"I'm doing this for the clans."

Mallowpaw took the first move, leaping towards Snowleap. Snowleap nimbly side-stepped, and the apprentice crashed into the bushes, Snowleap darted over, pinning Mallowpaw. He looked into the apprentice's amber eyes. "Do you give up?" He growled to the apprentice.

"You'll have to do better than that," Mallowpaw snapped.

"Give. Up." Snowleap dug his claws hard into Mallowpaw's shoulder.

"Are you stupid? I'm never giving up," the ginger apprentice threw Snowleap of of him, Snowleap flew into a bramble bush, his pelt stinging with pain.

"Say hello to our ancestors for me," Mallowpaw raised his paw, to deliver a killing blow. Suddenly, pain overwhelmed him, and his final effort in death was to sink his claws into Mallowpaw's throat.

He heard a groan from Mallowpw as the apprentice took the blow. "I- won," Mallowpaw gasped.

"Yes Mallowpaw, but though you have won the fight, I have won the battle, you're going to rot in this- this prison, but I will be with those I love in StarClan forever…"

Snowleap slumped backwards, and Mallowpaw's eyes dulled, the life slowly fading from them.

Snowleap awoke for a few seconds in his nest. I won, he thought, I escaped. Then, from StarClan, there descended a beautiful she-cat with a delicate figure, and stars in her fur.

"Morningmist?" He asked, it had been awhile since he had said the name.

"Snowleap." His mother purred.

"I-I have to do something." He left the den, and slipped into the nursery, he saw Wolfstorm next to Blossomclaw, and he whispered. "I-I'm sorry, live a happy life with Blossomclaw, your kits will be beautiful."

Wolfstorm looked up, Snowleap knew his brother could hear him, but could not see him. "You were the best brother I could ever ask for."

Wolfstorm ran into the warriors den, t see what was left of the life that Snowleap had left behind, Snowleap left for StarClan, finally at peace, never looking back, barely hearing his brother's grief-striked screech.

 **A/N How you liked it!**


	9. Clear Sky's Regrets

**A/N This is a challenge for the one and only StormClan (actually there's a lot..) but this one is by Flamespirit of the Storm, it's about my favorite character, Clear Sky.**

No one can feel pain like mine…

The pain of having lost so many, so many so dear to me...

The pain of being misunderstood…

The pain of being hated…

I'm sorry. Is that enough? How do I go back in time to erase my mistakes? I'm sorry.

But they never forgive…

I never meant to kill Rainswept Flower, I never meant to start so many wars.

I was fueled by love, and love alone.

If I could, I would erase the mistakes from the fabric of time, of reality… but they remain embedded in time, in history, forever.

I would relive my life if I could, I could take back everything, take back this reputation.

They'll never remember me as anything but a brutal murderer with bloodthirsty thoughts.

Is our life always so dark or light? Is there always good or bad? I was fueled by love, it was my only mistake, ever, but it has brought to be hated so much…

Why does everyone close to me die?

My heart is glass, made to be shattered, and once it shatters, it turns sharp, sharp with hatred, sharp with loss, sharp with mourn.

So many have died at the paws of mine- a murderer… so many, too many.

I have tried- to bring back my days of youth, my days of innocence, but I can never change my face, I can never change who I am… I am Clear Sky, brother to Gray Wing and Jagged Peak, son of Quiet Rain, father to Thunder, Tiny Branch, Dew Petal, and Flower Foot, mate to many…

Are they all destined to die? Or hate me? Or both?

Every breath- it hurts…

The guilt, the guilt...

Kits look at me, like I am a monster. Perhaps I am.

Will I always be remembered a conqueror? Will I always be remembered as a beast?

Bright Stream- I loved you, truly, forever. I shouldn't have let you die, our kits are beautiful, even though they never lived. Can anyone blame we for my anger at Gray Wing, when I loved you so much? I would give so much to have you back...

I am so sorry Storm- perhaps Gray Wing would have been better to you. What did you ever see in me, I am nothing but a prisoner of misery, destined to love, and destined to have my heart shattered, shattered all over. Shattered from the inside.

Star Flower- I don't know what I would do without you… You are perfect, and beautiful in every way. I am fortunate to still have you with me each day...

Blame me for loving three she-cats, go on. My three mates are the best cats I can ever imagine. If I am happy being with them, then who should blamed me? Should I be disgraced for loving? Should I be hated for happiness?

And Thunder- when I first saw you, I was reminded of Storm's death, of Bright Stream's. Can you really still hate me? I loved you, I couldn't bear the thought of your death. Another loss, another broken heart. I am sorry, I made a mistake, you are the best son anyone could ask for…

For so long have I wished for your forgiveness.

Jagged Peak- my younger brother- I turned him down when I should have helped him, I left him to die in a forest, if it wasn't for Gray Wing, he would be dead. I am truly sorry, my sweet innocent brother. For so long, I have yearned for your forgiveness. But you hate me, you hate me like everyone else does, who am I to blame. I am forever trapped in a body that bears my many mistakes, with no hope of a fresh start…

Fluttering Bird- you have forever, and always been in my heart. I failed at saving you, I failed, just like with everyone else. Your death affected me so much, a lot more than any other cat who loved you. My sweet sister, though you died in the mountains as only a small kit, a part of you still lives in my heart, and my soul forever...

Quiet Rain- my dear mother, please forgive me. I am sorry that I am not the kit that you will forever grow proud of. I am sorry that you hate me now, you hate me like every other cat. I am so sorry…

Rainswept Flower- I am so sorry, we were best friends back in the days of the tribe, we got along so well, I do not know what came over me, and it will forever haunt me that I was the one who caused your death.

Wind Runner- yes, I was probably the cause of Micah's death, and almost took yours. I am sorry. I only thought for my kits, for Tiny Branch, who died because you held back Moth Flight. I can't bear the thought of having my kits taken again…

Tiny Branch- my son, my sweet son. You died too soon, you were too young, too innocent. You died because Wind Runner stopped Moth Flight from healing you. I should have done something- anything to save you, but instead, you died.

Gray Wing- lastly, my brother. The brother who still would stand up for me when I needed him most. Who by all means, didn't believe in what I was doing, but still found ways that I was not all evil. My brother the just, noble cat. Even though I did not return such love, you helped me so much, thank you, you are a brother I am proud of...

 **A/N I cried while writing this, I love Clear Sky so much...**


	10. Feathertail's Second Life

**My first challenge for the Bright Lights forum! They are great, and I recommend you join them!**

 **~Willow**

A silvery light swept over the clearing. The tree branches had a mystical look to them, leaves, draped off of them like blankets of starlight. Three cats sat around a pool dappled with stars. It was twilight in StarClan, one of the cats around the pool was a silver tabby she-cat, with a pelt sprinkled with stars. Next to her, sat a she-cat who looked very similar, and a strongly built chestnut tabby tom with a crooked jaw.

"Are you sure about this?" Crookedstar asked.

"I am ready, I have been for a long time," Feathertail said. Her mother, Crookedstar's daughter, Silverstream looked worried, none of them had any clue what Feathertail's next life would be like.

"You lived a short life, my dear daughter," Silverstream whispered. "Hopefully this one will be longer, and happier."

Feathertail stopped abruptly before she stepped into the pool. "My life may have been short, mother," she whispered. "But I wouldn't have lived it any other way."

Feathertail stepped into the pool, mist gathering around her feet. She thought about what her new life could have in store for her, good, and bad.

"Featherkit! Wake up!" Light flooded Featherkit's eyes, _my siblings, Splashkit and Fernkit!_ Featherkit closed her eyes once more. It was so bright!

"Featherkit! You take forever!" Featherkit fought the urge to swat at the annoying kits. Featherkit pressed her face into her mother's fur.

"Don't rush her," Leafsplash whispered to her other kits. "You can play with her once she gets some of her strength back, but she wasn't born as strong as you kits, so leave her alone for now, okay?" Leafsplash asked her siblings.

"Okay, fine," Nettlekit mewed.

"C'mon Moonkit! Let's go play a fun game while we wait for Featherkit to open her eyes!" The pawsteps faded as the kits ran away. _I'm just so sleepy…_ Featherkit didn't try to hide the fact that she was weaker, it was obvious.

Featherkit wondered how the other kits managed to keep their eyes open, let alone play. She was always so tired, staying awake was such a drag for her. "Momma?" Featherkit said with her eyes still closed. "Why am I so sleepy all the time?" Her voice wasn't even as solid as the other kits, it was softer and more slurred.

"Well Featherkit, I don't know if anyone had told you this, but you're from a different litter, your mother died, so I agreed to feed you and you brother Whitekit." Leafsplash said. Featherkit was shocked into silence, she had no clue that Leafsplash wasn't her mother.

"W-where's Whitekit?" She asked cautiously, sort of scared of the answer.

"Whitekit is in the medicine cat's den, he is a bit weaker than you, and cannot handle being around older kits like mine.

"Oh, okay." Featherkit yawned before curling up to sleep once more.

(Several moons later)

Featherpaw awoke in the apprentices den, it was just dawn, a pale light seeping into the clearing. Featherpaw yawned and stretched out her sore muscles from training. She looked up, maybe, she could sleep for just a little bit longer, maybe her mentor wouldn't mind.

She and her brother, Whitepaw were born weak, so, as a result, they were almost always tired, and always tried to get out of training to get some extra sleep.

Whitepaw slept in the nest beside her, In the nest in front of her, was Foxpaw, he was her crush, Moonpaw also liked him, so they were in a constant rivalry. Nettlepaw slept next to Foxpaw, and Moonpaw next to him.

All the apprentices were still sleeping, so Featherpaw curled up, wrapping her silver tail around her body.

Featherpaw awoke to a gentle prodding in the ribs. Sunlight flooded in her eyes, and she went into a mental panic, it was moonhigh, she had overslept.

She sat up quickly, moss falling off of her fur. Foxpaw had been the one prodding her awake. "You overslept," he informed her.

"Is Adderflash mad?" She asked quickly.

"No, he said to let you sleep, and that you had been working hard lately," Foxpaw told her. She ran out into the clearing to Adderflash,

"I'm so sorry that I overslept!" She cried, hoping that he would forgive her.

"It's okay, Featherpaw, if I had really been mad, I would have woke you," he told her gently. "You were born weak, I understand, really."

This just made Featherpaw angrier, she didn't want cats to only focus on the fact that she was weaker than most.

"Cats don't need to make excuses for me, just because I was born weak," she growled at Adderflash.

(A few moons later)

Featherpaw tried to hide the fact that she was panting from Foxnose and Adderflash. She tried so hard every day, but cats never forgot that she was born weak, they always wanted to make allowances for her.

"Featherpaw," Adderflash said. She bristled, she had a feeling that he would say something, like, you tried or such. "Minnowstar and I were talking, and we both agree that you deserve your warrior name, along with your brother."  
Featherpaw wasn't happy, she didn't feel like she deserved to be a warrior, she still wasn't as good a fighter as she wanted to be.

"Okay, c-cool, I'm really excited," she said, falsely trying to sound happy. She walked back to her den, maybe talking with Whitepaw would make her feel better? He was curled into a fluffy white ball in the corner.

"Hello, Whitepaw," she said. He raised his head from his nap.

"Oh, Featherpaw!" He sat up, his fluffy white fur clumping, he desperately tried to lick it to tame it down a bit. "Our warrior ceremony is today," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, exciting, right?" Featherpaw said with fake enthusiasm. Whitepaw sighed.

"Don't let me spoil it for you," he began, "but I don't feel like I've earned it, now, I'm sure you have-," Featherpaw cut him off.

"I agree completely," she said, purring.

(A moon later…)

Featherstream stared out at the sunset, her mate Foxnose standing next to her.

"Sometimes I feel so useless," she confided in the russet tom. "Whiteclaw and I just sit around every day, when we go out to catch prey, we hardly catch anything," Featherstream said, reminded of their latest hunt, where they barely caught anything but minnows.

"You're not useless," he said.

"Oh really? I'd say that you think that I am, but don't want to say it," Featherstream challenged.

"Featherstream, you are the most perfect cat in all of Riverclan, heck! In all of the clans to me. I don't care if you can't hunt as well as some cats, but you're perfect to me. And Whiteclaw has a mate in the nursery, Moonheart is a great cat for him, and their kits will be beautiful, he is happy, you two are not useless," Foxnose said.

Featherstream leaned her head over to rest it on his shoulder. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Foxnose purred.


	11. 9 Lives

**Well, 2nd challenge for Bright Lights. It took me four hours or someting, and it's 3-4000 word long... *Sighs* finally finished!**

Furzepelt looked onto the horizon streaked with light pinks, oranges, and ashen grays. It was a peaceful night, the birds softly singing their evening song. The jagged peaks of Highstones were outlined against the slowly dying day.

Mouthermouth's gaping jaws stretched out in front of the two cats, large and daunting. The black opening in StarClan's safe haven looked unfamiliar to Furzepelt.

Furzepelt looked to his medicine cat, Fennelwhisker. He looked perfectly calm in the presence of the dark tunnel that they would soon enter. Of course he did. He came here every half moon.

Furzepelt tried to look brave as they approached Mothermouth's entrance, he tried to hide his fear stench from Fennelwhisker. Staying calm seemed impossible as they were engulfed in a seeping darkness that nipped at them, Furzepelt glanced around. She was unprepared to step into the tunnel.

"Darkness can't hurt you," Fennelwhisker told him, amusement dancing in his warm green eyes.

"I know," he hissed, gritting his teeth. He just wanted to seem like a brave leader, not one who was afraid of the dark.

"Of course," Fennelwhisker mewed, almost biting his tongue to keep laughter back. "We're almost there anyways, it won't be long," he told Furzepelt.

Furzepelt nodded, pleased to hear it, the dark and unfamiliar tunnel was not welcoming in the slightest. The two cats ventured further into the cave, until a soft light leaked into their dark passageway. Furzepelt couldn't imagine the cave getting any lighter.

Soon, crystal moonlight seeped into a cave, and Furzepelt was shocked with bright light emitted by the moon, and reflected by the large moonstone.

"Put your nose against it," Fennelwhisker mewed calmly. Furzepelt nodded, and lay next to it, touching his frostbitten nose to it.

He awoke in a territory with soft starlight. A slim shape padded from the shadows, it was a she-cat, who's soft silver pelt was sprinkled with stars, her fur glowing. She looked healthy, and happy, much different than the crazed she that Furzepelt remembered. She was he old self again.

"Silverstar!" He purred, her name sounded foreign on his tongue, he hadn't talked about her much after her death, yet prior to her death, he had said her name many times.

Furzepelt remembered how she had suggested that Crowpaw, a young apprentice, was a danger to the clan. She had been holding him back. Furzepelt had tried to make her see that he was just an innocent kit, but she drove herself mad about it.

She had died of sickness later. Furzepelt thought that it had probably drove her to insanity, because she knew she would die.

"Furzepelt," she mewed back. Several more StarClan cats stepped out into the clearing, Furzepelt thought he recognized his mother and mate among them.

"Furzepelt, with this life, I give you wisdom, use it to guide you clan in times of trouble," she said, gently touching her nose to his. In a flash, Furzepelt felt the seasons of experience, and he saw what he needed to do to be a great leader. He saw the boundaries between the clans, the territory that WindClan occupied, and the threats around it. He saw the hardships of negotiating with other clan leader, but mostly, he saw the satisfaction that running a happy clan brought.

He opened his eyes again to see Silverstar once more, and the next cat stepped up. "Cherryfrost! I've missed you so much! Are Brokenkit and Stormkit here?" He remembered his two sons, they had died soon after being born, and Furzepelt still mourned for them. THey had been given strong names, despite being born weak.

"They are," Cherryfrost purred, nuzzling him. Two kits stepped up, their bright, bouncy energy still in them. Furzepelt purred, bursting with happiness. "Now, this life is for love, use it to guide your clan, and teach them happiness," she mewed. She pressed her nose into his, calmly. This life was calm and happy, he realized how wonderful his clan was, and how much he loved them. When it was over, the warm feeling tugged itself away, and Furzepelt was disappointed, but the sight of Cherryfrost and their kit warmed him up a little.

She walked away, and Furzepelt couldn't help but feel disappointed in her absence. The next cat stepped up, it was Vixenpaw, a young tom who had died on the Thunderpath. Furzepelt couldn't help but feel sadness when he saw the cat, too young to have joined StarClan.

"Don't feel bad, I am happy here," Vixenpaw mewed, probably sensing his sadness.

"Of course," Furzepelt mewed gently. The young brown tabby tom stepped up to him.

"With this life, I give you a gift for mentoring. Use this to teach your clan, and help them." The young cat craned his neck, and Furzepelt leaned down to touch his nose. He was brought back to the days of mentoring Sparrowfall, a young, bubbly apprentice in his days. Sparrowfall always got into trouble, and Furzepelt had his paws full, but he had managed to make Sparrowfall into a great young warrior. Furzepelt also felt pain for keeping his apprentice safe. He knew that his apprentice was his responsibility.

Once again, he opened his eyes, and Vixenpaw stepped away. In his place, Blueshine, an elder stepped up. He remembered her. She was loved by all the clan in her day, though few seemed to remember her. Furzepelt remembered when he, Cherryfrost, and Runningfoot, then Furzepaw, Cherrypaw, and Runningpaw, would run to her to hear a story about something, anything, they didn't care.

"Blueshine!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes, young one," she purred, happy to see him. "I have come to give you a life." She leaned close to him, touching his nose to hers. "With this life, I give you compassion," she mewed to him.

He was brought back to the time of playing as a kit, and seeing their favorite elder. She always could feel for them, and was always careful to tell their favorite stories to cheer them up. Furzepaw could confide in her for anything, and she would give him sympathy and compassion.

He opened his eyes, a slim queen walked up to him, it was Whitestep, a queen who had carried and raised many kits with love, treating the clan as her own kits. Her final battle was with the greencough that had wracked her body to the breaking point, until she finally subsided to it. The clan had felt her loss greatly, especially her beloved kits.

"Whitestep!" He dipped his head to the queen, respect flowing over him.

"Furzepelt," she greeted him, with a small purr. "Good to see you here," she said. "Shall we get to it?" Without waiting she touched her nose to his. "With this life, I give you a mother's love. Use to treat your clanmates like they are your kits."

Furzepelt prepared for a happy and warm life, one that wouldn't hurt, but instead he felt pain, white and hot. He felt as if he were being torn into so many pieces. He felt a burning, fierce desire to keep everyone in his clan safe and happy. The pain faded as he woke up, and he opened his eyes to see Whitestep step down. He understood that a queen loved her kits so fiercely, she would suffer and die for them.

A ginger and white tom stepped up, he had yellow-green eyes, and a scar on his cheek. Furzepelt wasn't sure who the tom was, he had never seen him before. "Hello, Furzepelt." The tom said. His voice was deep and husky. "I'm Foxstep," he said. Furzepelt remembered his father telling him of a cat called Foxstep, he had saved his clan, leading a pack of dogs away, a heroic decision that had cost him his life, but had saved every cat.

"Are you Foxstep, the cat who-," Furzepelt started to say.

"I saved the clan from dogs, as any warrior would have done," Foxstep said. "Now I am here to give you a life." Furzepelt nodded, dipping his head. "With this life," he began. "I give you bravery, use it to defend and protect your clan." He touched his nose to Furzepelt's delicately.

Furzepelt was swept to the heart of battle. Screeching and yowling echoed all around him. A young apprentice was being pinned to the ground by a large, senior warrior. Furzepelt felt indignation about the unfairness of the match, and he felt like he could take on anything. Feeling alive, he launched himself at the larger warrior, tearing him off the apprentice. They tussled, he felt pain rip at him, but soon opened his eyes once more.

Foxstep walked away, and a mousy brown she cat replaced him. He nodded his head in greeting.

"I'm Mousestar, the leader before Silverstar," she mewed. Furzepelt nodded, impressed. He had heard great things about Mousestar. Silverstar had always have to live up to her shadow. Mousestar had ruled the clan very well, and every cat had loved her.

"It's an honor to meet you," he said.

"Thank you, but I am here to give you a life now," she said, leaning in to touch noses to him. "With this life, I give you equality. Use it to judge your clanmates fairly."

Furzepelt was at a scene, it was a normal afternoon, but he sensed something in the air. One young cat sat alone, not sharing tongues with the rest of the clan. It was because his father had betrayed the clan. His name was Crowpaw, and his father, Gorsefur, who had brought a family of foxes to camp by accident, and he was hated for that.

Furzepelt sat beside him, talking to him. He told the apprentice that he had proved his loyalty many times. He knew that the apprentice deserved to not be left out, so he spoke with the other apprentices about being nicer to Snowpaw. He knew that this would be fair.

He opened his eyes to see Mousestar walk off. She was replaced by Emberpaw, a young medicine cat apprentice that had been led to a thunderpath, because he had thought a clanmate was honestly telling him that there was an injured cat on the ThunderPath. Emberpaw had immediately gone to the ThunderPath, even though Fennelwhisker, who was her mentor had told her not to.

"Emberpaw," he purred, "I've missed you, so has Fennelwhisker!" He looked over at his trusted medicine cat who sat in with StarClan, watching the ceremony.

"I know," Emberpaw said. "I've talked with Fennelwhisker." She said, waving her tail at the WindClan medicine cat. "Now,' Emberpaw leaned closer to Furzepelt, she touched her nose to his. "With this life, I give you caution, use it to understand when your clanmates are lying, or leading you to danger."

Furzepelt felt the betrayal of having a clanmate lie to you, it ripped at him. I hurt again, he grimaced, why did these lives always hurt. Finally, the pain ebbed to a sore in his chest, and he flinched, thinking back to the sharp pain from earlier, and not wanting to repeat it. That was the pain of being betrayed, and the ache that lingered afterward.

He opened his eyes, and Emberpaw stepped away, replaced with Patchear, a great senior warrior. Everyone had been surprised when Silverstar had chosen Furzepelt over Patchear, including Furzepelt himself. Furzepelt had been not sure about assigning patrols, and didn't feel too confident when assigning patrols. He was not sure if Patchear was mad at him for getting deputy or not, but Patchear had told him that he was fine with it, and gave Furzepelt reassurance, and confidence.

"Furzepelt," Patchear addressed him. "Like when you were made deputy, there will be time, when your clan questions your judgement. They will not always blindly agree with you. This is tough for many new leaders, and it may sway your confidence, but you must keep trusting your judgement," he said. He touched his nose to Furzepelt's. "With this life, I give you confidence, use it to lead your clan effectively, and trust your own decisions."

Furzepelt was on the highrock, he had clearly just announced something, because about half the clan was angry, yelling at him. Another part of the clan still looked dissatisfied with the decision, but seemed to be keeping quiet about it. Only a small gaggle of cats were looking at him encouragingly. Furzepelt flattened his ears, these cats couldn't get to him.

"Be quiet!" He yelled with such authority that the cat's gazes snapped up to look at him. "This is my decision, and whoever opposes me can leave," he said, pointing his tail at the exit. Nobody moved, they just stared at him in shock. "That's what I thought," he growled. He leapt down from the highrock, and into his den.

Furzepelt opened his eyes. "Congratulations," Silverstar mewed. "You have received your nine lives. She dipped her head, her blue eyes shining. "Lead your clan well, Furze _star_ ," she said.

"Furzestar! Furzestar!" StarClan cats called. He puffed his chest out in pride. Soon, their voices faded, as did the light. Dark branches swooped over his head. "Where am I?" He muttered. "Is this StarClan?"

"Doesn't appear to be," a voice said beside him, and Furzestar looked to see Fennelwhisker beside him. Both cats ducked as an ebony bird, dark as night swooped inches away from them. Furzestar's pupils became wide with fear.

"Beware the crow," Fennelwhisker said. "StarClan is sending us a warning!"

"The crow?" Furzestar asked. "Would this refer to Crowpaw?" He searched Furzestar's eyes, he wanted him to answer no. Crowpaw came from a long line of traitors and fools, so he hoped that Crowpaw would be the exception. But Fennelwhisker's face was grim.

"It would appear so," he sighed. The two cats ducked as a second crow swooped above their heads. "Something is happening right now!" He yowled. "We need to get back to camp immediately!"

The two cats woke up in the cavern once more. Fennelwhisker pushed Furzestar out quickly, and they scrambled out the cavern. The tunnel was much less frightening to Furzestar when he had to rush through it. It barely even crossed his mind. But he was still relieved when he stepped outside into the fresh air.

"Come on, Furzepel- star," he quickly corrected himself. Furzestar was impressed with the medicine cat. He was surprisingly quick. Furzestar was struggling to keep up with him. Soon, after much bounding through the highstones territory, they arrived at the ThunderPath. It had an acid like smell to it, and Furzestar flattened his ears when a monster sprayed water up, churning it with it's big paws.

"Mousedung!" Fennelwhisker exclaimed. "Now we have to wait." Monsters rolled by them, but soon, there was a gap between two cars. Fennelwhisker darted onto the ThunderPath.

"Fennelwhisker!" Furzepelt exclaimed. "You'll kill yourself!" But the medicine cat nimbly dodged in between the two cars and leaped to the edge of the ThunderPath, looking at him expectantly.

Furzestar took the chance, and darted across the ThunderPath, hopping in front of a monster. He almost froze in fear, but to his shock, the monster came to a dead stop in front of him.

Furzestar looked at the monster in shock. Several loud noises came from the monster, so he quickly jumped over to where Fennelwhisker was, skidding down the hillside.

Fennelwhisker stared at him, clearly choking back an amused purr. "Real graceful," he said, and the two cats got running again. They travel for some time, before Furzestar stopped. He looked at what he saw on the ground in disbelief. "Fennelwhisker!" He called urgently. The medicine cat had trailed behind a bit.

"What is i-," he stopped when he saw the body. Alderstorm looked like he had been in a pretty bad fight. Fennelwhisker rushed to Alderstorm's side.

"Dead," he confirmed. "Killed by a cat."

"Beware of the crow," Furzestar whispered. He stared at Alderstorm in shock. Alderstorm had been one of his candidates for deputy.

"Today, WindClan falls to us," Fennelwhisker looked up in alarm. Furzestar flattened his ears. It was undoubtedly Crowpaw's voice.

"Oh no," Furzestar said, running toward WindClan camp, no, sprinting. He sprinted as fast as a LionClan cat. Outside of the camp, he saw Beetail limping away from the camp. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at the blood dripping from her wounds. "And what happened?"

"I'll live," Beetail responded. "And Crowpaw happened."

"Wait out here," Furzestar instructed her. "Fennelwhisker will be on his way." He burst into camp. Crowpaw was snarling at a white she, who Furzestar recognized to be Snowfall. Several cats stood behind him, fear in their eyes.

"Crowpaw," Furzestar said, addressing the black tom. "I'll admit it, I was shocked that you'd done all this. StarClan warned me at the Moonstone." Something caught his eye, a bleeding ginger and white she-cat, Brightpaw, Fennelwhisker's apprentice. _Oh Fennelwhisker, hurry up,_ he thought. He figured that he was probably out with Beetail.

"So nice of you to join us," Crowpaw said, ignoring Furzestar's remarks. "I was just in the middle of killing all that opposed me. Snowfall looked at him, she had many wounds, but there was a fierce determination in her eyes.

"Oh, can I go first?" Furzestar asked. His claws were itching, he knew that he could defeat Crowpaw. He leaned down to Mosspaw, and innocent apprentice beside him, and hissed, "go get Fennelwhisker, he's probably just out of camp." Mosspaw nodded and darted away.

crowpaw narrowed his eyes, and launched himself at Furzestar. Furzestar felt the full force of Crowpaw's claws. He rolled over, crushing Crowpaw on the ground. He put a paw in the center of Crowpaw's chest and battered at his stomach.

Crowpaw struggled under his grip, breaking free. His bit down on Furzestar's paw, making him screech. A few warriors ran to help Furzestar, but he waved them away with his paw. This was his battle, not theirs. Crowpaw used the moment to tackle Furzestar, clawing him up everywhere.

Furzestar lashed out a paw, and heard a screech. Suddenly, Crowpaw's attacks stopped. Furzestar stood up. He had, by some miracle, lashed his claws across Crowpaw's eyes. He stood up. His wounds were minor. Fennelwhisker was next to him, pressing cobwebs to his wounds.

"No," Furzepelt pushed Fennelwhisker away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "You're injured."

"Brightpaw-," he managed to gasp out. Everywhere hurt, but he sort of relished the pain, as a trophy of victory.

"Yeah, I know," Fennelwhisker said. "She's not here. I think she might be tending to the kits." Furzestar pointed to the heap of bloody orange and white fur at the end of the clearing. Fennelwhisker looked up, and at his apprentice. He looked down at Furzestar, he looked torn, but he got up, running over to Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw!" He called. "Brightpaw!" He over Brightpaw's body. Furzestar looked at him, hoping to see if she was still alive or not, but his eyelids were too heavy, and he closed them. When he awoke, he was in a silvery clearing, Silverstar was looking at him.

"Welcome Furzestar," she said. "I know it seems a bit too soon after your ceremony, but you have just lost a life," she said.

"What?" He mewed. "I need to know what happened to Brightpaw! Did she join you yet?" he looked at Silverstar, pleading for a good answer, but she shook her head.

"I cannot answer that," she said.

"It's like you're taunting me," he yowled. "Let me back!" He stood up, his blue eyes wide, yowling at her.

"Furzestar," she said. "I cannot let you back immediately." His stared at her, anger boiling up in him.

"Why not?" He asked, indignance and frustration building up in his voice.

"You handled Crowpaw well," she said. "And the clan is safe. I chose right when I picked the deputy. You have proven to me that you will make a great leader." She sighed, sadness glinting in her sharp blue gaze. "I think this is my fault," she said. "If only I hadn't held back Crowpaw, he would have made a great young warrior. I brought this upon you, and I'm sorry." She said.

"Silverstar," Furzestar said to his leader. "Nobody will blame you. Accidents happen, you made a bad decision, but you are still one of the best leaders WindClan ever had." Deep down inside, despite his words, he couldn't help but feel a little anger towards Silverstar. I was her fault. If she hadn't been so paranoid, Alderstorm, and possibly Brightpaw would still be alive.

"Now, I have to go fetch Alderstorm to bring him to StarClan," Silverstar mewed. "I have no clue what I'll say. Furzestar nodded to her, and he found himself back in the clearing.

There was a small crowd around him, but he stood up, his wounds were healed. "I'm fine," he said to his clan. "I lost a life, but I'm okay."

Fennelwhisker was nowhere in sight, fearing the worst, Furzestar headed into the medicine cat den.

"How is she," Fennelwhisker asked. She was in a nest in the far corner, and Furzestar felt his heart nearly skip a beat when he saw her flank rise and fall.

"She'll live," he said. "Thank StarClan." He pointed his tail to Crowpaw, with his eyes scratched. "He'll live too, so we should make a prisoner's den to confine him to. I doubt he'll try anything with no sight."

Furzestar nodded. "Sounds good to me." Hazelpelt walked into the den, she was supporting Snowfall, who was bleeding in many places.

"Ah, yes," Fennelwhisker said, guiding her to a nest, and beginning to tend to her wounds. Hazelpelt stayed in the den, not leaving. Crowpaw had been her mate. "Hazelpelt?" Fennelwhisker said, he also seemed confused on why she was here.

"It's just that," she mewed. "I'm expecting Crowpaw's kits."

 **Whelp, g'day people!**


	12. Influenced

**Yerp, sequel to 9 Lives, for Bright Lights forum:**

Crowpaw stared at Beetail, everything about her made him hate her more. She acted all perfect, but really, she was stuck-up and snooty.

His claws raked the snowy floor, he glared at her, he figured, maybe if he glared long enough, she would go away. _Kill her._ That was the thought that popped into his head every day, the one that he always had to dismiss. _Take a walk, get some fresh air, you'll feel better,_ he thought, trying to calm himself.

Though he knew, that if he wanted to rebel on the clan, tonight would be a good night, Silverstar had died last night, and Furzepelt, the deputy, was at moonstone receiving his lives.

He walked back into his den, paws crunching on snow as he went. Hazelpelt, his soon-to-be mate waited inside. "Crowpaw," she purred.

"Hazelpelt," he mewed to her.

"I can't imagine you'll get your name too far from now," Hazelpelt said. Crowpaw's face hardened, he knew that his mentor, Alderstorm was keeping him from becoming a warrior, he didn't know why, but it irritated him.

"I can," Crowpaw said bitterly.

"You're far too angry right now to know what you're saying," Hazelpelt quickly said in response to him.

"I said, I can," Crowpaw hissed.

"What? Crowpaw, what are you talking about?" Hazelpelt asked, confused.

"I mean everything I say, Hazelpelt," he spat menacefully. "Beetail is obnoxious."

"Well, okay she is sort of-," Crowpaw cut her short.

"She should die," he growled.

"Crowpaw! I don't-," he cut her off again.

"Forgive me, I meant none of that." _Just deal with her, kill her and you problems would be solved._ Crowpaw was tempted, his claws itched. _But then, Hazelpelt might see who you really are, she will leave you._ Hazelpelt was everything precious to him, he couldn't risk her.

"Crowpaw, time to train," Alderstorm said, he was a lot older, and a lot wiser than Crowpaw, so he inevitably assumed that he knew so much more than Crowpaw. Crowpaw was very old for an apprentice, his brother, Ravenfrost, already had an apprentice of his own, he was a young warrior, but nonetheless, Crowpaw thought that he had waited long enough.

"Why should I?" Crowpaw asked, he knew it was this that kept 'paw at the end of his name, but he needed Alderstorm to see his point of view.

"Why should you? Because you are an apprentice, and I am your mentor, to learn, you must train."

"I already know everything I could know, you enjoy watching me grow angry!" Crowpaw growled at his mentor. _Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_ It was so tempting, all he needed to do was strike his mentor down, and deliver the blow.

"You need to stop this, Crowpaw, it is only hurting your progress!"

"Alderstorm, I have by far passed all the assessments, I have proved myself many times over, you have made me bitter," Crowpaw spat at his stupid mentor.

"What are you talking about?" Alderstorm was practically shouting against the wind, confused as ever.

"Come walk with me," Crowpaw said. Alderstorm obeyed, Crowpaw led him to the heart of the snowy forest. "This is your end, Alderstorm, after you, Beetail."

"Crowpaw! This is insane? Would you really kill for your warrior name?" Crowpaw aswered Alderstorm's question with bared white fangs. _Do it, Crowpaw, do it!_

Crowpaw circled Alderstorm like a wolf, he looked like one too, with his fangs bared, and his claws gripping the frost-ridden earth.

When Crowpaw attacked, it was silent, he grabbed onto his mentor with thorn sharp claws, and hate in his icy eyes.

Alderstorm rolled over, trying to shove Crowpaw off, but Crowpaw bit hard into his shoulder. Alderstorm howled in pain, bleeding freely onto the snow. Crowpaw thrust a paw onto his mentor's stomach.

"You have grown strong," Alderstorm moaned.

"Too many moons of training, I'd say," Crowpaw shot back. His mentor stared wordlessly at him through rounded moon-like eyes.

"You wouldn't kill me, apprentice," he growled.

"Try me," Crowpaw hissed, splitting his mentor's throat open in one clean motive. Scarlet sunk into the snow.

 _That's right, turn the snow red, for he is finally dead._ Crowpaw walked back to camp, looking once behind him, before continuing.

 _Beetail, you are next,_ Crowpaw walked into camp, his fur blowing in the fur, blood splattered on him.

"Crowpaw, what happened?" Hazelpelt ran up to him, pressing against his side

"My mentor is… taken care of," Crowpaw said eerily.

"W-what?" Hazelpelt dug her claws into the ground.

"He had it coming," Crowpaw said casually. The medicine cat ran over to him.

"I think there's something wrong with him, he's making no sense," Hazelpelt told Brightear quickly.

"I am making perfect sense, you all can't see it. Alderstorm didn't think his little apprentice could, or would kill him, but I did, and now his body lies in the forest hollow."

"Just sit down, you didn't kill him," Brightpaw said. Crowpaw turned, scratching her across the face, and once in the stomach. She fell over, limp. Her mentor was Fennelwhisker, who was out with Furzepelt.

He stalked over to Beetail. "What have you done, Crowpaw?" She asked him, horrified.

"Is it really so hard for you to see?" Crowpaw hissed in disgust. "The mistreated cat is the traitor." He flashed out his paw, his victims never sam it coming, he caught Beetail on the shoulder, she fought back, but he ripped at her stomach, causing her to howl with pain.

Eventually, Crowpaw's eyes glowed with satisfaction as she began to plead for her life.

"Let me go, Crowpaw, let me go!" She struggled under his grip. "Crowpaw, please!"

"You can go," he growled, "but if I ever see you again, I will personally rip your throat out." Beetail looked back just once before scampering away.

"Now, who is with me?" Crowpaw's voice boomed over all the cats. Several cats stepped forward to join Crowpaw out of fear. "Today, WindClan falls to us."


	13. Attack

**This is the alphabet challenge, I got A, attack, for my prompt. Once again it's for Bright Lights.**

"Attack!" The yowl split the battlefield. Minnowstream flexed her claws, dying for a fight. The ThunderClan warriors were quick, but not too big.

ThunderClan warriors rushed at the RiverClan warriors as tooth met claw, and yowls split the sky. A small WindClan apprentice leaped in front of her. She unsheathed her claws and leapt, dealing the first blow at the other cat's ear.

Blood welled up on his ear, and he let out a cry of pain. Minnowstream could see that her opponent was not a particularly skilled one. Looking further at him, she could see kitten fluff growing around his brown tabby ears.

"Go away, kit!" Minnowstream said baring her teeth in an attempt to look menacing. Kits were easily scared by things like elder stories, and snarling cats.

"Hey!" He mewed. "I'm over six moon! I'm Thrushpaw!" The tiny cat leapt at Minnowstream, taking her by surprise. He dug his claws into her back, biting at her scruff. Minnowstream was much larger than the tiny kit, and shook out her pelt as if shaking water from it. To her surprise, the kit managed to hold on. Minnowstream started to throw herself to the ground, and crush the kit apprentice, but Thrushpaw had jumped off. She grabbed him by the scruff, preparing to throw him, but a strong force slammed into her.

She let go of Thrushpaw's scruff, sending him to the ground with a soft thump. Her opponent was a large white she-cat with bright amber eyes.

She bit back at the she-cat, relishing the fact that she had an actually fun opponent. The two cats separated themselves, standing across from each other.

"Pick on someone your own size," she said, nodding to Gorsepaw.

Minnowstream stared at her, leaping at her. She would have landed squarely on her back, but the dumb she sidestepped at the last moment. She slammed into a bunch of heather, spitting. She turned back to the white she-cat, and raced up to her, clawing her in the side. In return, she felt a sting to her muzzle.

She yowled in pain, the white she-cat to the moment to leap on top of her, pinning her. She bit at her in frustration. "The name's Whitebreeze," she said. "And by the way," her eyes became angry. "Never. Hurt. My. Son." Minnowstream soon became sick of this cat, and put her feet on her belly, and pushed up with all the power she had.

She stalked away, tail swishing as she heard Whitebreeze land with a yelp of pain.

"Fall back!" Minnowstream looked up, where they losing? The cat the called was the deputy, Ripplefall. She suddenly saw his strategy, they were leading the ThunderClan warriors into the river!

She stalked back, but was tackled by Ambersky, the deputy of ThunderClan. _No!_ She thought. _ThunderClan will not take Sunningrocks!_ She bit at Ambersky, desperate to win the battle. She grabbed the deputy in her claws, and tossed her into the river, leaping after her.

Ambersky was struggling to keep her head afloat, Minnowstream swam underneath Ambersky, pulling her underwater by her legs. Ambersky fought back, kicking and screeching underwater, but did not get free.

Soon, Minnowstream needed air, and returned to the surface to gulp air. "ThunderClan, retreat," she heard, but returned to Ambersky, pushing her muzzle down as she nearly reached the surface. Out of nowhere, a RiverClan warrior swam Ambersky to the surface. She tried to lash out at him, but a tug on her scruff told her not to.

Minnowstream was pulled ashore by Ripplefall, who was yelling at her. Just then, in a flurry of fur, a silver cat lunged for Minnowstream's throat, biting it hard. Minnowstream died as she lived, in a puddle of blood.

 **Good day people, and bye!**


	14. Royals

**So this is the Royals challenge for Bright Lights forum, as you can see, it is related to the challenges 9 lives, and Influenced.**

Nutpaw picked at his starling. He barely ate it though. He didn't deserve it. At least that's what all the other apprentices told him. His father was a traitor. He had betrayed the clan, in an attempt to murder many cats, but had been blinded, and given the name Croweyes as a mark of shame. Croweye's father was a fool who had left the clan, and for generations on, Nutpaw's family was fools, idiots, traitors, whatever. Oddly enough, their mistakes and betrayals had caused the death of one member of a family line. The family line descended from Firepelt, who had been killed by Badgerfoot, the start of the curse, who had lead foxes back to camp by accident. The current family line were Moonpaw and Slatepaw, or their mother, Shineheart.

Their father, Alderstorm, had been killed by Croweyes. This curse had gone on for five generations. Five traitors and fools, five descendants of Firepelt dead.

Cats feared him, taunted him, bullied him. Nutpaw hated it, but he knew that the only way he could prove himself was if he broke the chain.

Snowpaw and his sister, Nightpaw, walked over to him. Nutpaw nodded to them. They were the only two cats, besides maybe his mother, who didn't hate him. His own sister hated him.

"Hi," he said, nodding his greeting to Snowpaw and Nightpaw.

"Hello," Nightpaw responded. "You should really eat," she told him, concern edging her voice. "Don't starve yourself because some cat told you you should."

Nutpaw grunted absently in reply, it still didn't give him much more appetite. "I wish I had any other father," he growled.

"You're not your father," Snowpaw echoed to him the things that he said every day.

"I know," Nutpaw said. "But they don't." He glared at the ground. Snowpaw and Nightpaw seemed lost on what to say. "I need to prove my loyalty," he said. "I'll train as hard as I can, so that one day I can be leader," he growled.

Nightpaw and Snowpaw nodded, "I'll help you," Nightpaw mewed.

"And I will too," Snowpaw seconded.

"Thank you, you guys are the best," Nutpaw said.

Over the next few moons, Snowpaw and Nightpaw helped him come up with strategies to become leader.

He worked so hard in training that his paws swelled. He wanted to show the clan that he was loyal and hardworking, good qualities in a leader. He helped the kits and elders all the time to show that he was caring. He did everything he could, but it was never enough for anyone to notice.

(Several moons later)

Nutpaw was on a patrol with Snowpaw and Nightpaw, their mentors, and his, Breezefoot. Breezefoot was and okay mentor. He didn't think that Longtail should die, like other cats, but he definitely didn't defend Nutpaw, or go overboard with praise to try to make up for how Nutpaw was treated. Instead, he treated Nutpaw like a normal cat with a normal life. Nut paw liked that. He hated it when cats pitied him, or bullied him.

Nutpaw had tried to impress him many times over, but it never seemed to work. Even Snowpaw and Nightpaw could be cold with him. Sometimes he felt completely alone. Oddly enough, it was the elders who figured out that he was not at all like his father.

He had tried many times over to show his loyalty to the clan by bringing the elders prey, and doing the most menial tasks, like treating their fleas with mouse bile, and bringing in fresh moss whenever he could.

"Nutpaw!" Nutpaw snapped his gaze up to see Breezefoot glaring at him. He froze. Shoot! I wasn't listening!

"S-sorry," Nutpaw stuttered, staring back at Breezefoot. Breezefoot shook his head in annoyance.

"I was saying that Heatherpelt's patrol scented dog up here, so keep your senses sharp." He looked around. "Do you scent them?"

Nutpaw opened his mouth and scented the air. He whole place reeked of dog. He nodded mutely, eyes wide with terror.

Breezepelt scented the air. He seemed to recognize the danger too, because his pupil widened. He nudged Nutpaw away from where the dog probably was, and Nutpaw began to creep away, afraid to draw attention to himself. He heard a barking, and looked behind him. A huge black brute was closing in on him, drool hanging from it's mouth.

"Run Nutpaw!" Breezefoot called, and Nutpaw saw that Snowpaw, Nightpaw, and their mentors, Shineheart and Windfall looked up, and began to run.

Nutpaw ran, paws pounding against the earth. His ears were flattened, the wind pushing at his back. He wanted to run, to escape up a tree, to do something to get away from the dog, but that was the coward's way out. If he wanted to prove his loyalty to WindClan, now was his chance. He would be a fool or a traitor, he would end the curse.

He turned around, a little horrified, the dog was closing in on him fast. He fully turned around now, stopping in his tracks. Every instinct told him to run, but he stayed out, four paws digging into the ground.

"I. Am. Loyal." He muttered under his breath. The beast was charging at him, tail-lengths away from slamming into him. He sprung into the air, pushing off the ground hard with his powerful backlegs. There was a tree by him, and his unsheashed claws caught on the bark. He swung a bit, pulling himself up.

The dark put his front paws on the tree, barking. He narrowed his eyes, positioning himself directly above the dog, and leaped down, gravity carrying him on top of the dog, with a ton of force.

He swung his paws roughly and fiercely, feeling his claws rip skin. The dog howled in pain, shaking him off. His side slammed on the grass, and he lay winded, shakily getting to his paws. The dog rushed at him, and he slammed his front paw hard down the dogs muzzle. The dog picked him up biting him and shook him, and he fell to the ground, hearing a crack. Pain shot up his ribcage, but the dog was routing, and Nutpaw had saved his clan.

His eyes slipped shut, and he gave away to the darkness, the pain gone in a soothing light. I never made it to be a leader, but I saved the clan, he thought.

 **And Willow out!**


	15. Trollfic

a/n this stry tok me forevah to rite, so plz don be a hater!11!111!

thayre wus a kitteh namd awsumspaklez awesumsparklez wus so awsum. sjhe hd sved thhe clen frum th eveeeeel drk forses thet wure shadoclan!111!

awsum sperkle wus aboot to giive birt so she sed to the medisen cat leefhart HLP ME I IS GOVING BIRTHht!

leefhart gaspeded ohmagosh awesumsparkle u too awsum to die!1111!

awsesum sparkel sed i no rite?/? so sav me!1!

leefhart grabeed al of her erbs and rused 2 sav th betifuul qeen. u cant dye awesum sparklez! i thot u were imortal1

awesumsparel sed i am but i can onlee die goving burth 2 kitts! so heelp me1 i am the awesummest cat in the clan!

okiy, sed leefhart. eat thees erbs1 shee shived all her erbs at awesum spakle. awesomespakle gulped them alll don and a kit shoot owt of her1111!11!

dis one is as awsum as u, sed lefhart hapeeely good sed awesum sprakles. ill cal heer kawaiikit1

eet thees herbs theey help u with goving birrht sed leefhard thar tasti 2! awesumsparKles didt awsur, she wuz ded! and nxt to her wuz a singl kit!

u mad ur mom die goving birht 2 u! u wil pay!

* * *

ugleekit cried in the cornr, she wuz sed! the hol enteir clen was madd ather becuz herr momm ded givng borth 2 her! it wuz so unfar!

then sudenly shwddoclen starttetd atakig! she flew owt off th den! she hadwigs! seh cood fliy!1 she fleww into the eveeel shadwcleen and sed goo aweey an leev mee clan in pees! theeey weer stunnned byyy heer kawwaiiiiness and they alll ded of jelusy.

yay sed the clan u defeeted shadoclan wit ur superdupr kawaipowerz! ur jus as awsum as ur mom. kawaykit got suprdupr jelus an ded lik the shadwclenn cats!

o no sed uglee kit kawakits ded! the claw sed we don kar! she wuz nt as kawai as u! Uglee kit u wil now bee caled sparkelzstar and u can bee leedur insted of mee!

sparlezsta4rrr21!111! th clen souted hapilee u bee da best leeder eveeer.

al te toms rushd over to her sayig bee my matee sparklezstar! she watked thum fiht oveer heer! o no stahp she sed, an evry1 stupped.

u can al bee my mat she sed she looked accros sthe cleering, theer wuz wun tom hoo didt rus\h oveer 2 herr so she wuz angree.

u no wnt to bee my matee?/? she alsked

i hav a met he sed o no sparklestarr sed an she killd him wit herr kaway poweers.

then it ranned sperklesters kit and thy wer relly kawai!1111112!11! ! 1!121!

a/n wust thes stry so awsum ittt tk me forever!

 **Real A/N that was painful to write...**


End file.
